Pięć powodów
by Filigranka
Summary: ...dla których w Amestris nie wolno transmutować w złoto. Tonacja dur, chociaż miejscami humor nieco czarny. Znanych bohaterów żadnych, czysta "zabawa światem przedstawionym".


Krótki żart. Pięć razy drabble, bo autorka uwielbia wszelkie "formalizujące" zabawy. Klasyczny world-building, tylko w trochę krzywym zwierciadle. Bohaterów znanych tutaj niet; world-building w stanie czystym.

Wszystko, dosłownie wszystko, jest nie moje. Ale też, poza światem i kilkoma nazwami, nie należy do korporacji. Jak miło.

* * *

_Dla Aneczki_. _Bo to jej pomysł i jej życzenie_.

**Pięć powodów dla których transmutacja materii w złoto została zakazana w Amestris**

* * *

1.

Pierwsza wzmianka o transmutacji w złoto dotyczy legendarnego alchemika, potomka królewskiego rodu – w owych czasach tylko szlachetnie urodzeni mieli czas i środki, by zajmować się alchemią – któremu przemiana owa wyszła niechcący, będąc efektem ubocznym libacji z przyjaciółmi. Skutkiem zamroczenia nie tylko alkoholowego twórca niespecjalnie przemyślał konsekwencja swoich działań i po przebudzenie odkrył, że w szale bachicznym przemienił w cenny kruszec swoją rodzinę, znajomych, wino, zapasy żywności, okna tudzież drzwi wejściowe. Ciało, na wpół rozłożone, znaleziono parę tygodni później, gdy wieśniacy rozkradli złote ściany. Według legend otaczał je wianuszek szczerozłotych, nadgryzionych szczurów; plotki te są dowodem na powszechną nieznajomość zasad alchemii.

2.

Kolejna, również mityczna historia, opowiada o niezwykle wykształconej mieszczce, uczonej która, zakochawszy się w królu – albo władzy – zdobyła jego rękę zapewnieniem, że potrafi prząść złoto z siana. Rzeczywiście, kilka razy w roku dostarczała mężowi – oraz skarbowi państwa – kilkadziesiąt kilo drogocennej nici. Po latach okazało się jednak, iż robiła to, poświęcając nienarodzone płody w swoim łonie. Król, wstrząśnięty i pełen żalu, a także zainteresowany młodszą kochanką, zmusił ją do wykonania przemiany, chociaż nie była brzemienną: doświadczenie pożarło fragment jej ciała, zgodnie z zasadą równoważnej wymiany. Jaki konkretnie organ, ile zyskał na tej ostatniej transmutacji skarbiec kraju, o tym przekazy milczą.

3.

Wszyscy znacie powiastkę o garncu złota, jaki czeka pod opieką krasnala na końcu tęczy. Nie wiecie jednak pewnie, że w tym dziecięcym bajaniu kryje się ziarno prawdy. Dawno temu żył alchemik, wielki, aczkolwiek zdeprawowany uczony, który wykorzystywał gwałtowne zjawiska atmosferyczne i wydzielaną przez nie energię w swoich eksperymentach, trochę na podobieństwo fałszywego kamienia filozoficznego. Chciwy uczony znalazł sposób na wytwarzanie szlachetnych metali z dowolnej substancji, wymagał on jednak takiej siły, iż destabilizował klimat regionu, pobierając wilgoć z powietrza, wstrzymując opady etc. W końcu badacza zabili zdesperowani, wygłodzeni chłopi, ale wcześniej zdążył zamienić bujne stepy w dzisiejszą wielką pustynię Ishvalu.

4.

Wykształceni znają nie tylko powiedzenie „zły pieniądz wypiera dobry", ale także imię jego twórcy, Nicolasa Copper-Nickla. W dojściu do tej uniwersalnej prawdy pomógł mu kolejny „złototwórczy" alchemik. Tym razem nie był to wolny strzelec, lecz sługa sąsiedniego, wrogiego władcy – naukowiec mierny, bez pasji, jak zresztą każdy podlec służący tyranom. Nie zdołał przeprowadzić pełnej przemiany, wytworzone przez niego monety w co najmniej jednej trzeciej zawierały inne metale, „na oko" jednak nikt nie dostrzegał różnicy, dyktator zastosował je więc do psucia monety w kraju Nicolasa. Copper-Nickl odpowiedział wzmożoną kontrolą mennic oraz pierwszym, niewprowadzonym w życie, projektem prawa o państwowej regulacji obrotu przedmiotami transmutowanymi.

5.

Następny z nieszczęsnych badaczy nie miał złych intencji. Trudnił się fachem stomatologa, przychodzili do niego tłumnie tak szlachcice, jak typy spod ciemnej gwiazdy. Ci drudzy uwielbili błyskotki, w tym złote protezy, ale nie lubili drożyzny, toteż, gdy ceny kruszcu poszły w górę, zrozpaczony doktor odkrył, jak transmutować weń chorą tkankę. Sukces osiągnął aż zbyt oszałamiający: wkrótce ludzie zaczęli celowo niszczyć sobie nie tylko uzębienie, lecz też zakażać inne części ciała, by zdobyć drogocenny zamiennik (tak, „złota rączka" lub „złote serce" to na początku nie były metafory!). Lekarz, rozgoryczony, spalił receptury, rzucił żonę i wyjechał ze złotowłosym chłopcem na prowincję.


End file.
